


Novia de la Fantasma

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crystals, F/F, Female Armitage Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Ghost Sex, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Tig Hux gets the call that her fiancé Kyla Ren has been tragically killed.  Tig goes to clean out Kyla's home and gets a visitor.  Is anyone ever really gone?  A ghostly love story.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Novia de la Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Age restricted video hosted on YouTube (must be signed in and over 18 to view content)  
> Created for the ghosts prompt Huxloween 2020.

Kyla Ren swept Tig Hux off her feet. She wasn't Hux's type at all. Kyla's eccentricities; a fascination with cave exploration, crystals and tarot cards just made her more Kyla Ren. After a whirlwind romance and engagement they plan their life together until Tig gets the call that her fiancé has passed away suddenly. Tig goes to clean out Kyla's home and gets a visitor. Is anyone ever really gone?

[Link to video on Baphomet Sims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/tbJTARBPcNc)

Age restricted video hosted on YouTube (must be signed in and over 18 to view content)  
Created for the ghosts prompt Huxloween 2020.


End file.
